SuperLife: SuperShorts
by Byrdhouse Fanfics
Summary: A sidebar to my SuperLife fanfiction. This one is all about the SuperShorts! Give it a look if you can! (Based on the 2019 series, sidebar to SuperLife)
1. SuperSleeper and BatAndSwitch

**#SuperSleeper**

Zee wanted to introduce Jordan to an important rite of passage of any teenager: the sleepover. So she offered to spend the night at his house just to give him a taste of what it's like. And it was actually fun. He showed her what he likes to do, which was to make sure his potions and serums are well-stocked, and watching different kinds of programming, while she put on some magic for him which, long story short, helped Wanah with her insurance work. Then she reminded them that it's a school night, prompting them all to go to bed, as she also had to be in the office in the morning.

Right now, the two were in Jordan's room, which was surprisingly roomy, allowing her to sleep in a sleeping bag next to him.

"You know, I'm really glad you came tonight."

"Ditto. Goodnight. Oh, and if I'm doing anything in my sleep, just tell me to go back to bed, alright?"

"Okay…?" Jordan was curious as to what she meant as he started to drift off… until he heard the sound of glass breaking. This jolted him and his mom awake as she dashed into his room.

"Are you okay? What was that? And where is Zee?"

"I don't know…" They saw his window broken and someone, someone they _knew_ flying away. It was Zee, who was apparently sleep flying.

"Oh no! Zee!"

"Oh, here are your serums! Go after her!"

"Thanks!" He drank a serum and donned his disguise, chasing after her through the neighborhood. Once he got close enough, he summoned some rope and tried to lasso her. It worked… but it wasn't enough to stop her, dragging him into the air. They kept flying until the reached the school, where he saw two other people having the same problem as he is.

"Wait… Batgirl?" Yep. Batgirl. Trying to get Kara back to her room, presumably.

"The Toon? You too, huh?"

"Yeah…"

They both then gained the idea of using the school bus to stop them. But it still wasn't enough as the bus was literally dragged by the two. Seeing the bus being carried away, the Toon and Batgirl had to rush to hang onto the bus. As they saw that they were heading for the city, Batgirl decided to cut the ropes, not wanting to slow them down. Though she forgot that they were so high up in the air.

"Kara! Zee! It is a school night!" The two had to endure going through Mom's job, someone's pool, and now… a solar wind farm. At that point, they were begging the two to take up, which escalated in them saying this.

"Why oh why can't you two just go back to bed?!"

"Go back to bed…" The two immediately turned around and headed back to their respected houses. Kara flew back to Barbara's and Zee flew back to Jordan's, prompting a sigh of relief and tiredness from the two. Wanah was glad to see that the two made it back safe and sound, but it was still pretty early in the morning. Kinda close to their wake up time. This was true as the sun immediately came up and Zee woke up refreshed.

"Wow, I feel great! How did you sleep?" Jordan only laid back down in his bed, tired.

* * *

**#BatAndSwitch**

Zee and Jordan were over Barbara's house to see something that she as working on.

"Zee! Jordan! You two gotta see this!" Barbara opened the window to demonstrate her latest invention. "I finished it this morning. The Batgirl 300 Crime-Stopper Glue-Gun! Made from an environmentally-friendly homemade glue solution that'll glue you to your seat! Beautifully-designed Bat logo grip! Bat-aim! Making sure no target escapes! 100% hit rate!"

"Alright, let's see what it does Babs." Zee and Jordan came to the window to see her latest device in action. She proceeded to shoot out a solution in the form of a bat… which completely misses the can of soda that she placed out earlier, and almost hits a cat nearby. Zee provides some snark at this.

"100% huh?"

"Yeah, it's 100%... 50% of the time." Everyone was interrupted by Barbara's dad, Commissioner Gordon, as he came into the room, which left enough time for her to hide the gun.

"Barbara? I'm running late for my hair appointment. Could you do daddy a big favor and finish doing the dishes for me?"

"Okay, no problem dad!" As soon as he left, she starts venting. "Ugh, I wish he could understand without me having to tell him that dishes are second place to crimefighting which is FIRST PLACE!" Zee notices her going off a bit and stops her.

"Woah, there! Slow your roll! Hey, I think I may know a spell that can really help you and your dad see eye to eye."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"_Really_?" Zee sighs as she summons her wand and casts a spell on her, causing her to close her eyes and brace for impact. When she opened them, she noticed that she was still in the same room.

"Hey, I'm not sure if it worked, because I still see you two." The two's eyes immediately widened as she started talking. "Wait a minute, how did I get over there? And why am I…" One look in the mirror and she noticed that she accidentally switched bodies with _Jordan_, which also prompted him to scream.

"Okay, okay, this is fine. I can fix this." She cast another spell, ending the screaming. Luckily, Jordan was back in his own body, but unluckily, Barbara switched bodies with the cat that was outside.

"Babs! What has gotten into you?!" The two were wondering who switched bodies with her now.

"Zee! Jordan! Over here!" The two saw that Barbara was in the cat, which was confirmed when she made her pose, prompting a gasp from the two as the cat in Barbara's body started moving around, hissing.

"Okay, okay, I need to fix this!" One switch later, the cat was back but Barbara was not. She was switched with a surfer, who slammed on a nearby pole. Then came a montage of people switched with Barbara as Zee tried to fix it.

First, a meteorologist, in the middle of giving the weather. Then, a woman who was being proposed to, accidentally causing a failed marriage proposal. Then, someone tossing a pizza. Then someone on a jackhammer. Then someone juggling bowling pins and balls. Then, one of the thieves in animal masks. Then, someone who was in the middle of skydiving. In the end, Zee was just hoping that she finally switched the right minds. And her hopes seemed to be answered, as the two were greeted to Barbara on the floor, with Gordon's voice.

"Zee? Jordan? What are you two doing here?"

"Doing where now?"

He was getting his back waxed… with Barbara in his body. One rip later, and there was another screaming session as Gordon-as-Barbara covered and Zee and Jordan were probably scared out of their wits. Jordan raised Zee's wand, quickly switching the two back, and we now see everyone on the ground, with Zee looking pretty scarred for life, Jordan about the same, and Barbara lamenting that she should have done the dishes.

"Well, I guess my spell _did_ help you and your dad see eye to eye." Barbara's response was to angrily shoot her glue gun at her, causing her to sulk.

* * *

**AU: Alright, welcome to the Super Shorts! SO here's how I'm gonna do this: I'm going to try and do two stories per chapter, just to make them seem long. And as for the timeline, it may vary from episode to episode because of another piece of detail: each chapter will most likely be themed to Jordan plus one other girl, for the most part. For example, this chapter was themed to Jordan and Zee, so next will be, let's say, Jordan and Diana, for example. But nothing has been fully decided YET so stay tuned!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	2. HashtagFrownyFace and TheToonStandsAlone

**#HashtagFrownyFace**

It was free period at school, meaning everyone was basically free to do their own thing. Diana was sitting on the bleachers of the gym, trying to grasp the contents of her cell phone. Wanah decided to buy her one so she can better pass as a teenager, which wasn't hard thanks to her insurance money. She expressed confusion specifically over the concept of emojis, which she had trouble reading.

"A piece of cake and legs? What does this mean?" Diana read some of the emojis and was confused over some more that were sent. "'1 + 1 equals Sweaty Fierce'... 'sword training…?" Luckily for her, another person decided to enter the gym.

"Hey, Diana." It was Jordan, who decided to just sit in the gym and see how Diana's doing. Though it looked like she was struggling with her phone.

"Oh, hello Jordan. What are all these little faces and pictures?" Jordan took the opportunity to explain.

"Oh, those are called emojis. One of the most well-known ways to communicate." He took a closer look at the phone. "For example, this one from Kara is saying 'She does not like math class.'"

"But there are no words…"

"Yeah, that's the idea. The pictures come together to form a complete idea. You know, like a secret code of sorts. You probably had something similar back on Themiscula."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Jordan!"

"No problem."

"Oh, and Jordan?"

"Yes?"

"It's actually pronounced, 'Themyscira'."

"Oh, my bad."

"Do not worry." As Jordan left to meet with someone he met, Diana looked a little closer at her phone and seemed to understand emojis more.

* * *

A little while later…

* * *

It was lunchtime and Diana was sitting at a table near the window. Jessica and Karen noticed her and decided to see what she was up to.

"Hey, Diana. Whatcha doin'?"

"Jordan is communicating with emojis. From this super-efficient form of communication, I can infer that he is eating at the new organic restaurant."

"Oh my gosh," said Jess, happy to hear this. "He's become a vegan!"

"Way healthier than eating fries all day!" Karen was also happy to hear this, though she wasn't a vegan like Jess.

"He finally read those pamphlets I gave him!" What the three didn't know was that the Toon was outside, fighting vines as he flew his jetpack straight into them.

"I thought vegans were from another planet."

"Well, I haven't had that much luck with the other Green Lanterns…" The Toon was seen flying his jetpack away as the vines chased him. At that point, Diana got another message from Jordan, showing a sad face and exclamation points.

"Sad face? Perhaps the food at the restaurant is not very good." The Toon was caught by one of the vines as he was squished onto the window, holding his phone.

"Ugh, the rats must be back in the kitchen again…" Next text: a vomiting face and a vine.

"Sick vegetables?"

"Oh no, he ate something bad!" The Toon was literally being shaken like a soda can before he was pulled away. He sent out another text, with a skull face and a potted plant.

"Deadly plant?" At this point, he was just banging on the window to try and get their attention before he was pulled away again. Jessica gasp.

"They must MSG there! Bloating… gross!"

"Jordan certainly isn't enjoying his vegetables…' Jordan was slammed onto the ground before Diana continued. "He will be very happy that I am reading his emojis!" After being lifted into the air and restrained again, the Toon managed to take out his phone and bang his head on the screen.

"Poison… Ivy… send!" He managed to send out a text with poison and a vine.

"Chemical vine! Deadly plant? ...Poison…" The trio finally got the message as they turned around to see the Toon smushed against the screen with a bunch of vines behind him.

"Poison Ivy!" The Toon sent out a thumps up emoji, happy that Diana finally got it. Speaking of the plant meister, Poison Ivy was laughing maniacally at the top of the school, happy that she was able to restrain the Toon and start whatever plan she had… until she got a text message and pulled out her phone.

"Bank, gun, bag of money, hourglass, evil happy face…?" Dang it Harley, why can't you just write like a normal person?!"

* * *

**#TheToonStandsAlone**

A dramatic scene is set in this field. The lights were dark and somber as Babs in uniform is seen falling down to the floor.

"Oh, Babs…" Jordan rushed over to her to ensure her safety.

"Babs! Are you okay?!"

"Diana… I'm so sorry…"

"You fought well, brave warrior. Now rest. You deserve it."

"Thank you…" She rested as Jordan gave a salute.

"They took out two of our soldiers, Captain. I'm not sure if we're going to make it against… _them_…" He pointed towards the enemies: Doris, Leslie, Selina, and Barbi. Diana's response was to stand up and face them.

"You may think you are close to victory, but there is still a great warrior spirit within us. Every battle comes with sacrifices..." She then holds up… a red ball. "...but with _this orb_ of power and our combined determination, no army shall ever defeat us! Come my siblings, and lay claim to our victory!" She then slams the ball onto the field with determination… and get whistled.

"Diana, out. You dropped the ball on your side of the court."

"But…"

"No buts."

"I find these rules difficult to follow!" She was forced to vacate, as was Babs.

"Wait, don't leave me in this… *gulp* _death sport_…" Yup, _dodgeball_, one of the vilest and most evil traditions ever created for sports/physical education. And Jordan, as well as Zee and Jess, were the only ones on the court, facing off against four enemies from their Rogues Gallery.

"Oh boy…" That's all he can muster before Zee confidently touches his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll emerge victorious against the-" She was interrupted by being spiked, leaving him and Jess on the field.

"Well, at least we have each other." She then gets spiked, leaving both of them swirly-eyed. Jordan got more uncomfortable at the aspect of going against all four of them alone as Porker, dressed as a nurse, placed Zee and Jess on gurneys, with him showing extra care towards Zee.

"Porker… is that you…"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Peter's here…" He rolled both of them away as the four villainesses towered over him. If only he was able to use his serums…

"He is losing his warrior spirit!" Diana was worried but the gym teacher didn't have a clue as to what she meant.

"Oh, no…" She said this as deadpan as you can imagine.

"Jordan, you can do this!" Despite her encouragement, Jordan had no couragement in himself. That's when Leslie called out to him.

"Oh, Jordan!"

"Yes… _Leslie_…" He said this in a grim tone, like a disliked next-door neighbor.

"Game on!" She tossed a ball at him, prompting Diana to warn him and tell him to dodge. Luckily, he heard and ducked in time. As he felt a little more courage about his dodge, Selina stepped forward.

"Let's get this over with, shall we? I have better things to do." With catlike reflexes, she threw a ball at him. This time, he was confident. He was ready. He was… going to win this match. He made a sideways dodge, shocking everyone due to how easy he made it look.

"Bring it. I'm waiting." Jordan had more courage built up inside of him.

"Well, third time's the charm!" Barbi spiked the ball towards him, but he dodged that too… via dabbing.

"This will be the only time we make a reference to modern culture like this. We promise." Jordan made a reassurance to the audience, which no one could really see. Despite wondering who the heck he was talking to, the game continued as Zee, who along with Jess was now all better like nothing happened, cheered him on with Porker.

"J-O-R, D-A-N! If he can't do it, no one can! Go…. Jordan!" Their improvised cheer was done as Jordan dodged all balls that were coming towards him. Once they were mostly out of balls, he gave a friendly wave. The keyword being "mostly".

"Are you done yet?" The only one who hasn't gone was Doris, who had a ball in her hand and was apparently waiting for the two sides to cool down for her chance to shine. "Cause I can finish this in one throw!" Seeing her makes Diana, Zee, Jess, and Porker nervous again before the pig called out to him.

"Jordan, as cartoonish awesome as your dodging was, you're gonna have to face the game this time!"

"Oh boy." He entered half-confidence mode as Doris wound up, with her muscles bulging, and threw the ball.

"Face the ball, James!" All his friends called out to him, making him realize that he does need to face it… but the way he took it was not what the others expecting. He actually FACED THE BALL, causing a sonic boom! The ball stood for a while before reflecting back to the villainesses, taking them all out in one quick succession of pinball. Though he was left swirly-eyed by the end of it.

"Well, I guess you win." The teacher was surprised, to say the least as Jordan collapsed to the ground. All of Jordan's friends rushed over to him as Diana carried him up.

"Jordan! You were amazing!" Which is what made the semi-conscious Jordan blush a bit.

"Did you see that," said Jordan, a little dazed. "I did it. I saved the world!"

"Well, not in a way we were expecting but you did great!" He was happy to have won but since he wasn't exactly thinking straight, there was something else running through his mind: an actual Amazonian girl was hugging him!

**AU: So this week is Diana and Jordan. Since they're roommates, I decided that these two would be next for the shorts. I decided to focus on two: #HashtagFrownyFace, where I placed Jordan in place of Barbara, and #TheBeeStandsAlone, with an obvious name change, as well as Jordan in place of Karen. Pretty good at establishing that he's not really a sports person. I also decided to add Porker, Zee, and Jess to the latter since… differing reasons.**

**Also, another important detail: Jordan sometimes enters that state where he sprouts nonsequiturs when dazed, as seen at the end. Like Daffy Duck, for example, so I added in a little gag. Overall, I am glad at how this turned out! Also, these shorts are rather mixed in terms of the timeline since I am going by the release of the shorts, so the key thing to look out for is the characters. Like Porker for example. So if you haven't, check out SuperLife, the main story! #DCSuperheroBoys: Part 2 is coming soon!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	3. WasabiWar and WaterHunt

**#WasabiWar**

Being the daughter of a wealthy celebrity, Zee Zatara is always able to eat fancy at many restaurants. Tonight, she was able to get a reservation at one of the more exclusive ones in the city, which specialized in Japanese food. She was also allowed to bring two guests and since they were the only ones available, Porker and Kara joined her.

"Porker, Kara, you two are in for a treat. This is one of the most exclusive restaurants in all of Metropolis!"

"Really now? I'll be the judge of that. See, I can eat anything international. Hot dogs aren't the only thing I eat, you know. What do you think, Kara?" Kara was drumming with chopsticks, which disgusted the two.

"Kara! It took me _months_ to get this reservation! Do not embarrass us!" The waitress brought out the first dish, which Kara flinched at.

"It's called 'wakame'. A traditional form of Japanese seaweed." Porker knew a good amount of the food served, which surprised Zee as he started eating.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know THAT much!"

"But of course! In my world, there would be an episode or two taking place in another country around the world so my palate is large. Anyways, try it, Kara! Try it!" Porker tried to get her to taste it, but she was childish, which was not pleasing to either of them.

"Uh, no thanks. I had seaweed for lunch." The other two quietly ate their wakame as the next dish was brought out.

"Ah, excellent!" Zee was excited about the next dish. "This is their famous Red Dragon Roll!"

"Dragon? How am I supposed to eat this stuff?! You got any ketchup?" She silently but angrily walked away, prompting the two to try and silently apologize. Once she was out of earshot, Zee showed her anger.

"I can't believe you, Kara Danvers! I bring you to one of the most exclusive restaurants in town, and you ask for _ketchup_?! Even Porker's eating the food, and he's a pig! No offense."

"None taken."

"You know what? Just eat it!" Zee became determined to get her to at least try one dish, as demonstrated by the former climbing over the table. She got back down once she heard the next dish come out.

"Ah… grilled fish! Perhaps _this_ would be more to your liking?" Porker started eating his slowly, which freaked Kara out a bit.

"Yeah, I prefer my fish in stick form. With no heads… Are you sure this thing is grilled because it kinda looks- AHHH!" One of the eyes rolled, freaking her out more. "Nope! I can't do this! I'm grabbing a burger!" She tried to leave but the waitress just came in. Zee and Porker just stared at her, no doubt wondering how she was going to handle the next dish.

"Okay, you HAVE to like this one." It was tentacles. This was as far as Kara can't go, so Zee finally got fed up.

"Oh, FINE, here's your hamburger, you peasant." She blasted the food to turn it into something Kara can eat… but it began to grow.

"Uh, Zee? That is not a hamburger." Zee somehow used her chopsticks instead of her wand by accident. Cue _Seinfeld_ theme.

"Zee?" Porker has a calm voice despite being tangled up. "You think you could try that again? Please?"

"Okay, hold o- ah!" She was tangled up before being lifted into the sky.

"Oh boy. This better not…" Porker showed minor annoyance as he was lifted as well. As for Kara, she tried to fly, but she was caught and bashed into the walls before being lifted into the air as well.

"All you had to was eat ONE dish and you couldn't even do THAT!" Porker was really annoyed with her not trying anything all night.

"Well, Zee could have AT LEAST taken me to a place that has an oven!" She used her heat vision to slice the tentacles, causing them both to fall to the ground of the now-destroyed restaurant.

"Look at this place! They'll never let me in here again!"

"Well, it could have been worse if this was an anime."

"What?"

"The less you know, _the better_…" After Porker said some stuff he was not happy about, Kara finally decided to try the tentacles.

"Hey, it's actually not that bad when it's cooked! Could still use some ketchup though…" The other two just sighed.

* * *

**#WaterHunt**

Wonder Woman has started to notice all of the drinking fountains at the school aren't working. As in the water has suddenly stopped. She initially dismissed this, thinking there was a water issue of sorts. However, when she got home, she noticed that all the water in the house has stopped working too.

"What is happening?" She was questioning why all this is happening until he decided to call the Metropolis Department of Water and Power. The good news was that they were well aware of the issue. The bad news was that it was citywide and they are unsure of what is happening. After she hung up, she knew she had to investigate and tried calling her other friends. Unfortunately, they were busy with other plans: Kara had to serve detention in the library, Babs was at a convention in Gotham, Jess was busy with something with Hal, Zee had a birthday party appearance scheduled, and Jordan was with Sarah on a mission or something. There was only one other person left to call.

"Hello, Peter Porker?" He was still collecting stuff for his machine when he got the call.

"Yes?"

"There is an emergency that I need help with. You see, all-"

"-the water had somehow disappeared? Yeah, I heard. I was thinking about investigating with you and/or the others."

"Unfortunately, I seem to be the only one that is currently available. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure! Give me about… two seconds." When Diana hung up, Porker was somehow right beside her, startling the Amazon.

"How did you get there?"

"Transitional scene."

"Is that one of your abilities?"

"Yeah, it just doesn't come up that often. Now let's go!"

The two then traveled through the city, with Spider-Ham swinging and Wonder Woman dashing on rooftops. The two stopped to catch their breaths as Ham pulled out a jug of water for them. Two cups were made and the two savored this as these were currently the only cups of water that they were able to drink. After the break, Ham pulled out some binoculars to get a better view of where the water could be. He stopped when he saw a large ball of water in the sky. It was not that far from the city so he showed Wonder Woman.

"Wait, how did we miss that?"

"No idea." Dismissing this, the two went over to the ball to see just who is behind this: the Elemental and Poison Ivy. The two were currently marveling at the large ball the former made.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Oh, most definitely. It will be even better when I put my stuff in there!"

"You know that's gonna rub people the wrong way, right?" Spider-Ham's voice attracted the two, prompting them to turn to see the pig and Wonder Woman.

"Ugh, if it isn't Wonder Woman and Spider-Pig."

"It's Spider-HAM."

"Whatever." The Elemental cut him off and continued. "So you managed to notice where the water went, right? Well, here it is!"

"You two lovebirds should really put that back." Spider-Ham's remark caught the two off-guard, as the two briefly scoffed and blushed. Poison Ivy got their plan back on track.

"Putting that aside, the true beauty is what's gonna happen to the water when we're done with it." She conjured some more plants, slowly constricting the two heroes as Poison Ivy was being lifted upward via vines. "Just one kiss and this water will be poisoned! Anyone that drinks it will be just like me. Plants! Any last words before you become our first test subjects?"

"Well, we do have a few: You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, yes we will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes we will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes we will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes we will!" This was said by Spider-Ham as he and Wonder Woman were somehow freed from their restraints.

"Oh, no you won't!" Meanwhile, Poison Ivy and the Elemental were restrained by the latter's vines.

"Oh, yes we will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Oh, yes we will!"

"Oh, no you won't!"

"Yes, we will! Now if you will excuse us, we got some water to return!" He gave Ivy a rabbit-style smooch before webbing away, infuriating them both for separate reasons. Once they freed themselves, a fight ensued. Poison Ivy chose to go against Ham, while the Elemental went against Wonder Woman.

"Hold still, you pig!"

"Aww, what's wrong? Ain't never watched a cartoon before?" Ham just kept moving and hitting him with impromptu weapons, taking particular use in a buzzsaw, which got Ivy worried. As Ham started weakening her, the Elemental was still trying to get a good hit on Wonder Woman. He may be powerful, but she is also an excellent defender, able to shrug off most of his attacks. He heard Poison Ivy scream which made him immediately stop attacking and dash over to her. He was now by her side, lifting her up and knowing the two were beaten.

"Fine, you two can have your water back. But we'll be back! You can't keep our vision rooted for now!" Ivy quickly summoned vines to teleport the two away. The two watched them disappear and the water quickly being dropped back onto the ground, returning the water to its former glory.

"Well, we did it, Spider-Ham! The water is safe now!"

"Indeed it is, my Amazonian friend! Hey, since everyone else is busy, do you want to do something today?"

"Hmm… well sure!" The two decided to hang out at Sweet Justice. After they ate, they got a call from Zee. She said that her performance went so well that she decided to treat herself to a hairstyle by her stylist. She asked the two if they wanted to join her.

"Wait, you do not have hair."

"True, but I do have wigs! You know, for spying purposes."

"... Fair enough." Once Diana told her that they were on their way, the two left the parlor in search of the salon "99 Ways to Dye".

* * *

**AU: So I finally got the next batch out! Sorry that it took so long but I got a little more invested in the main series. But don't worry. I'm still gonna do this as a sidebar for when I need a little more time for my main story. Anyways, I wanted to do this chapter on Peter Porker, mainly just to include him in some other shorts to give him more interactions with everyone. That included a new original short which I'm not sure is good but I hope it is.**

**Another thing that I included in the short was the team-up of Poison Ivy and the Elemental. As two of the most earthly people in school, Pam and Parry have powers to control elements. I decided that they would be a good pair so I had this as the first team up with them. I may do more with them in the future but I still want to focus on completing my breather episodes.**

**Speaking of which, I mentioned in the latest chapter of SuperLife that it was going to be like a beach episode. I decided that I may want to do a beach WEEK, like those one-week bursts Cartoon Network does in real life. I know the plot will be everyone winding down after the last heavy couple of weeks. I also know that it might involve more than just the main group but stay tooned for nothing has been confirmed **_**yet**_**.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	4. PrizeFighter and DyeHarder

**#PrizeFighter**

Ah, the arcade. The place where humans find such fascinating ways to waste their time. And that is most definitely what Kara, Jordan, and Diana were planning to do.

"Ah, the arcade! All the games in here will. Be. MINE! Come on, guys!"

"Hang on, we're coming." Kara and Diana were walking in. Well, KARA did. Diana stopped when she saw something next to the doors. It was one of those fortune-tellers seen on boardwalks.

"By Zeus' thunder and bolts…" She then bowed before it, mistaking it for an actual Oracle. "Oh, great Oracle! Please tell me if my path is right!"

"Insert coin."

"Oh, of course. An offering!" Inserting a coin, Diana received a slip of paper. Reading it, she became more enamored.

"*gasp* I must know more…"

* * *

As she was outside reading what the Oracle had for her, Jordan directed Kara to one of the most well-known arcade games known to man: the Whack-A-Gopher game.

"Here it is, Kara! One of the best arcade games EVER!"

"Eh, I'll believe it when I see it." Kara was skeptical as Jordan inserted a coin and the game started. He was surprisingly quick as he hit all the gophers with ease.

"I don't know. It seems pretty easy to me…"

"Oh no, no, no. I just make it _look_ easy."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's easy."

"No, it's not easy. It takes months and months of practice plus I whack villains all the time with a mallet so-" He was surprisingly quick with his hands using the mallet, even hitting them as he's not even looking.

"Hey! You want a _real_ challenge and _real_ prizes?" A man was manning a basketball game, which inticed Kara.

"Pht. I got this."

"Kara, don't listen to him, that game is tota-" He couldn't even finish as she ran over to him. "Well, fine. Enjoy losing, Kara." She gave him some cash and prepared to make a shoot.

"So just throw the ball through the hoop? That's it? Now _that_ is easy." She took a shot and missed it by the rim. She wasn't going to give up that easily though. Jordan and Kara kept putting their funds in and playing. Kara was unable to make a basket no matter how she shot while Jordan kept winning, earning a large teddy bear for personal reasons, as well as lots and lots of tickets.

At this point, he was silently snarking at her as she took one more shot in anger. The ball bounced off the rim again but started bouncing around the arcade, including the Whack-A-Gopher, until it actually bounced out of the building itself, bouncing off Superman, a robber in a horse mask, the moon, and then back to the building, where it crash-landed right through the hoop.

"I believe you said something about a prize?" Kara got a prize alright… but it was only a keychain of a seal.

"In your face, James!" She said this to Jordan, who was holding his teddy bear and still had a lot of tickets wrapped around it.

"Wow, Kara! I guess you really showed me, huh? Well, anyway, we should probably get Diana and start to head out. Where is she anyway?"

* * *

"Yes, yes I see! It is all so clear!" She was still obsessing over the fortunes, much to the weirdness of other patrons.

"Eh, what's up, Prince?"

"Ah! I have seen the future of all! The Oracle has spoken to me!"

"Wow," said Jordan. "That's interesting… anyway, I got something for you." That personal reason he got the teddy bear? He got it for Diana. Kara knew why.

"You know," whispered Kara to Diana, "it would be rude to not accept a gift from a friend."

"Ah. This is another World of Man custom, right? Well, in that case, I accept your gift! Thank you!" She hugged him, something he graciously reciprocated.

"No problem! So do you have that fortune on your slip of paper?" She did and she gave it to him, still concerned over what it said. "'One day, you will see someone from somewhere you never knew.' Hmm, not really sure if THIS is true but okay. Say we DO see myself…" Oh, and funny thing about that Oracle: it wasn't even plugged in.

* * *

**#DyeHarder**

After saving Metropolis' water, Porker and Diana decided to join Zee at the hair salon. _99 Ways to Dye_ has a particular stylist name Paulette that the latter goes to all the time. And after today's session, they can see why. One session and they were all given new styles, even Porker since he's always looking for new wigs to use in his gags.

"Your stylist is indeed a master, Zee! These waves remind me of the Twilight surfs flapping gently on the shores of Themiscyra!"

"Yeah! In my dimension, I normally have to make up wigs on the fly, so it's nice to get the feeling of actually having hair!"

"See? Paulette never fails to impress!" As the three stood outside the shop, Kara walks over to them, having just left detention. "Oh, hey Kara! How was detention?"

"'Sup ladies? And pig? Detention was fine, though I missed a surprise concert because there were so many books I had to shelf. Anyways, whatcha' doin?"

"We just had our hairs transformed by Zee's stylist! Truly, she is an artist."

"True to that! Thanks to her, I got a wig that would be PERFECT for my gags back home!"

"Speaking of hairstyles, your's is a little… stale… Maybe you could Paulette freshen it up a bit? It'll be on me."

"Hmm… I don't know, I kinda like my style…"

"You must submit your hair to Paulette's gentle touch! She is a _bomb_!"

"_The_ bomb."

"Yes! That!"

"Come on Kara, I mean, it would hurt to spruce it up just a bit, right?"

"Do not worry, we will wait for you outside."

* * *

Everyone pushed her inside, treating her to a nice-looking interior and a greeting from their star stylist.

"Ooh, can I help you with something ma'am?" Paulette is, as Diana said earlier, the bomb when it comes to hairstyling.

"Yeah, I guess they want me to freshen up my look or whatever?"

"Hm… Don't speak! You've come to the right place." She pushed Kara to a chair, preparing her for a new hairdo. "And as my last customer of the day, you'll get an EXTRA SPECIAL treatment!" She twirled the chair, instantly covering Kara with a sheet. "Now let's clean up the old you to make way for the new you!"

"Um, yeah, so exactly how 'new' are we talking here?" Paulette shushed her and prepared some relaxing music.

"Now relax. Close your eyes…"

"Uh, no way! I- I- am not… letting you touch…. my hair…" Kara fell asleep thanks to the music and Paulette scratching her head so calmly. She then got scissors and prepared to cut her hair.

"Now to clean up this mess." She then snipped but the hair stayed put. She tried snipping a few more times, but the scissors actually broke. "What kind of product does she use?" Thanks to being a Kryptonian, her hair was as indestructible as the rest of her. Paulette did not know this, reaching for a shaver. She tried to cut her hair with that but they broke too. She then used a shiner, but it slipped right off, dragging her across the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

* * *

The three were waiting on her to finish as they heard some noises from inside. Diana naturally got a little worried.

"Should we go in and check on her?"

"Don't worry. Let Paulette do her magic!" They all decided to just chat and let her do her work, and Diana gained a topic.

"So you're cartoon abilities come naturally?"

"Yeah. Like how Zee can conjure magic on the fly? Same with me."

"I see. You know, Jordan uses serums to gain access to those powers though I kind of want to find a way to have him use those abilities, you know, all the time."

"Hmm… I might be able to make something like that, but I'm not sure. I mean, I still gotta fix my car."

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside…

* * *

Paulette got back up and looked into her trunk, containing unorthodox ways to cut her hair. She got a flamethrower and set it on directly towards her. But alas, there wasn't even a dent. Frustrated, she went to Plan B: dynamite! She covered her hair in it, convinced that this HAD to do the trick.

"THIS WILL BE MY GREATEST MASTERPIECE!" Laughing maniacally, she pushed down on the lever…

* * *

Meanwhile, outside…

* * *

Peter Porker was decided to ask a random question.

"So here's the deal with Pig Latin: it has absolutely nothing to do with pigs! I mean, you think they would have words end with '-ig' or some-" He was interrupted when the salon suddenly blew up. "GOOD LORD, WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THERE?!"

"Kara! Are you okay?!"

Diana received no response as Kara walked out with confidence.

"So… what you do think?" Apparently, she didn't know that her hair was completely unchanged, which her friends tried to cover with agreeance.

"You know what? You were right! I DID need to freshen up my look!" The trio then walked off as Paulette closed up shop.

* * *

**AU: Wanted to get this out of the way quickly, so here's what I did: The first part was focused on Kara and Jordan's friendly competition, with the latter taking Babs' place. I also included what the Oracle said as something to pay attention to.**

**Also, for the next batch, I may focus on a rivalry that I love the most: Zee and Oliver. You might expect a Looney Tunes cartoon in the next one, though I'm not sure if it would be canon given the cartoon's ending…**

**Also, I decided to redo my **_**Spider-Verse**_** fanfiction. Give it a look!**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	5. ShowBizZee

**#ShowBizZee**

It was nighttime in the city of Metropolis and Wireless City Music Theater was hosting a show. Oliver Queen was one of the main stars of the show, so he took this very seriously. Riding in a taxi, he got out to the front of the theater.

"How much, my good man?"

"3 blocks? Uhh… 3 bucks."

"3 bucks?! Hmph, it's highway robbery, but I'll pay it. But you get _no_ gratuity! It is simple enough that you had the honor of having a celebrity like _me_ in your hack! Oliver Queen: star of this show! See?" He pointed towards the marque for the theater… and saw that Zee Zatara was the bigger name while his name was smaller. He noticed this and got mad.

"What?! That mage's name over mine?! I'm the star! I'll just see about this…"

He talked with the theater manager about the name, which he was unable to fix as he said that they name according to drawing power, and Zee is the daughter of a famous magician. Of course, being her archnemesis, Oliver thought this was a bunch of phooey.

"Okay then! This performance will _prove_ I'm the star!" He saw Zee's dressing room across from the one that was labeled his. He scoffed and went in… and came right back out.

"There can only be one explanation for white tile in a dressing room," he said as he turned the sign, revealing it was actually the men's room. "And that's it!"

Zee giggled at this, finding it fun to mess with her archnemesis. Porker was in there, prepping her.

"Okay, this is your very first performance. Do not panic. Just go out there and be your charming, sweet self and you'll be fine!"

"Aww, thanks Porker!" She took a look at the time and realized that it was about 30 minutes til showtime. "Well, I better get changed. Excuse me for a minute…"

"Oh, of course." He covered his eyes as she changed into her magician outfit. Once he was told it was clear, he opened his eyes, seeing her in her magician's outfit.

"Admittedly, that outfit really works for you!"

"Thanks! Well, I better see if Oliver is ready. Given he had trouble finding his room. Wish me luck out there, okay?" She gave Porker a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked out. Needless to say, he was surprised.

"Wow…"

"Alright, you ready?"

"Born ready! Oh, and thanks for allowing us to use your serums. I know you don't really like other people using it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides, I'm going to be backstage in case you or Oliver need it."

"Why would Oliver need your serums?"

"Trust me, you'll see…"

* * *

Showtime…

* * *

The curtain opened as Oliver and Zee had a final rivalry conversation.

"Try not to trip me up with your hair, please."

"Oh, I'll try… if you can keep that ego in check."

"We're on!"

The two walked out and with a tip of their top hats, they performed "Tea for Two". Porker and Jordan were watching them from backstage, with the latter providing his serums just in case.

"This feels kind of familiar but I'm not entirely sure…"

"Cartoon?"

"Yeah, kinda…"

The performance concluded as the two walked offstage to applause. Oliver dashed back as he heard it.

"Oh boy, listen to that! They loved me!" He quickly ran out to take a bow… but the clapping stopped. He sulked back to the side of the stage as Zee popped her head out, where the applause started back up again. As she took a bow, Oliver rushes out, angered.

"I'm sick of people taking bows for my talent! Do your own dance! I challenge you! DANCE if you're not a coward!" The audience applauded as Zee put her hat on and perform a dance… and she did one tuned to "Shave and a Haircut," receiving more applause. Oliver just scoffed.

"Hardy har HAR. If they like THAT dance, they must be starving for some _real_ hoofin'. I'll kill em. Music maestro please?" The orchestra performed at his request, prompting him to enter a dance that involved him tap dancing in place, rapidly. Finishing his dance _still_ didn't cause applause, causing him to sulk.

* * *

The next act was a pigeon act by Oliver. He demonstrated the obstacle course that he was to have the pigeons go through. Afterward, he opens the cage the pigeons were in, allowing them to fly… right out of the theater. Everyone witnessed this as he gave a sheepish smile and danced off stage. He did peek his head back inside to see a tomato thrown to his face.

* * *

"After which, I will place the volunteer in this box, and proceed to saw him in half." Zee, who was wearing a turban instead of her hat, was informing the audience of her act for her turn, which was the ol' box routine, which dragged Oliver out.

"Oh, don't tell me you're actually going to use that cliche trick!"

"Well, yeah, if I get a volunteer."

"A volunteer, eh? Hmm… _I'll_ be your volunteer!" Oliver got into the box and talked as Zee sawed. "This whole thing is a FAKE! The way it's done is very simple: fake feet out one end, and I'm all scrunched in this end. The oldest trick in the book! Her turban is fake too, just a hotel towel!" She finished and pulled the box apart, making the audience clap. "Don't applaud her! Look, I'm not cut in half! Stop applauding! It's a fake!" He jumped, revealing that the trick did work, prompting him to walk off sheepishly. "Huh, good thing I got Metroshield…"

* * *

He walked off to see Jordan and Porker, who was holding some tape, taping his body back together."

"You know, considering you were part of a trick with Zee to distract one of the guys from the Phantom Zone…"

"Hush, Zee's talking about something…"

"And following intermission, I'll play the xylophone." This got Oliver interested.

"Hmm… Zee is using your potions, yes?" Porker sighed, seeing where this is going.

"Yeah, and good thing to…" He ran off, messing with a nearby xylophone.

"When she strikes this note, instead of a xylophone, she'll be playing a harp." He giggled maniacally before rising back up. "Ah, relax, it's not gonna kill her. She is using your serums, after all."

"Again, we know!" Jordan was glad he lend his serums given the cartoonish plot that Oliver was conceiving.

* * *

"And now with your kind indulgence, I'll play 'Those Endearing Young Charms'." Zee was now on the xylophone, playing the tune. Oliver plugged his ears as Jordan and Porker watched, knowing where this is gonna go. But Zee played a wrong note.

"That's wrong, mage-mage! Try it again!" And so Zee played it again, only to hit the wrong notes again. It enraged him as he ran on stage and pushed her out.

"No, no, no, you stupid mage! Like this!" He played and, well, you probably know where this went. Jordan walked out to tell him something.

"You do realize that's one of the oldest tropes in cartoons, right?"

* * *

Zee was juggling, which resulted in yet another applause, driving Oliver mad.

"Why you little…! Now you've forced me to use a crazy ending! Try and top this one." Jordan and Porker paled as he grabbed a vial and drank a serum.

"I'm calling Tatsu," said Jordan, walking off. Porker decided to grab some popcorn and watch him actually attempt to do it.

"I will now perform an act that no other performer has ever dared to execute! In fairness, I must warn those with weak constitutions to leave the theater for this performance. Lights?" The lights dimmed. "Thank you. Some appropriate music, maestro?" Sinister music started. "Thank you. First, I drink a generous portion of gasoline." He drank a gallon of gasoline thanks to the serums. "Then some nitroglycerine." He drank a gallon of that. "A deadly amount of gunpowder." He drank some powder. "Some uranium-238." He drank it as Tatsu arrived with her sword.

"I am here! What is the emergency?"

"You'll see. Porker, what's the fastest you can go?"

"I can go in the blink of an eye."

"Good." Jordan then whispered in Porker's ear as Oliver shook himself.

"Strike an ordinary match." He pulled out a match, which worried Zee a bit. Luckily, she then saw Tatsu and was relieved, knowing that her friends are gonna do something about it. "Swallow the match…" He swallowed it and exploded… in the audience's eyes. Thinking it was a disappearing act, they all applauded him.

"Alright, I got him!" Oliver's soul was floating as Tatsu sucked it with her sword. Porker then got his split body, from the sawing act, and stitched it back together as Tatsu made the incantation and sent it back. He gasped awake a second later.

"Did I do it?"

"That… was… fabulous! They loved it! They want more!" Zee was actually proud of Oliver for actually pulling it off. "That really was a cool act. Where did you hear about it?" He began to speak before stopping.

"You know what? I actually can't remember. It was long ago, though, back in my hometown…"

* * *

"_**That's all folks!"**_

* * *

**AU: So I wanted to do a special short that's double the length after being inspired. See, I was watching Bugs Bunny cartoons on Boomerang and saw one of my favorite cartoons, Show Biz Bugs. As I watched it, I began to link it towards the dynamic of Oliver and Zee. So I immediately started on this special short, using Show Biz Bugs as like a template.**

**In terms of themed pairs, I am going to eventually do the other heroes, because I know for sure that Kara-and-Jordan shorts are going to come eventually, so hold tight, okay?**

**As for my main fanfic, I'm trying to actually have a schedule and finish it so I can release it during the weekend. I'm almost done with Day 1 though.**

**One more thing: I recently decided to completely redo my **_**Into The Spider-Verse**_** fanfiction for the purpose of the upcoming original episode coming after the vacation plot. And that's all for now, here's my signoff.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


	6. TheSlowAndTheFurious

_**Monday**_

Babs was waiting at the bus stop for a bus to come along. She had to do a thing and needed to get somewhere. Glancing up from their phone she noticed something coming, but it wasn't a bus. It was a van… that had Jessica inside.

"Guess who got her mom's car for the week!"

"Wow! You got your mom's van back? But I thought you lost your driving privileges after that incident with Giganta."

"True, but I spent my life savings getting it fixed up and promised I will not let it get a single scratch. So I'm back on the road!"

"Sweet! Thanks, Jess!" Babs got in the car and Jess prepared to drive off… as Babs started fiddling with the car buttons.

"No problem! You know, carpooling is good for the environment and… what- what are you doing?"

"Which button releases the grabble hook?"

"Babs, it's just a van?"

"Wait, you didn't put grabbling hooks in this?! Come on, Jess! That's like the first thing you do in a car like this! I have been putting grabbling hooks on my first bike when I was five! FIVE, Jess!"

"Please don't play with the car buttons." Babs stopped as the two sat in silence… until Babs decided to move the window roll. It breaks, making Jess a bit peeved on the inside.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

Jess offered Karen a ride to the library, for some reason. It was a pretty smooth ride… or at least would be if she wasn't acting as a backseat driver.

"Look out! Look out! Check your blind spot! You're getting hit!" While she was in a traffic jam. "What's the speed limit around here?!" Jess got more uneasy because of this. "A SQUIRREL!"

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

Jess figured with Diana in the passenger seat, things would go smoothly… of so she'd thought.

"Turn right here." Right now, Diana was using a paper map instead of a phone GPS to guide Jess, which was a little hectic for her. "You cannot rely on this inferior technology, Jessica! Now, after fifteen paces, head south." Jess tried to reassure her that using a phone GPS wasn't that bad of an idea, but she had to try and maneuver the cars thanks to Diana's insistence.

"Impressive skill! Have you ever considered chariot racing?" She was ignored as Jessica tried to follow her directions and reach their destination. "And… stop!" Slamming on the brakes, they arrived at… Metropolis High School.

"See, much better. See you tomorrow, Jessica." She didn't know why she needed to go there since it was summer, but she didn't really care at the moment, sighing in relief and frustration as the van was… now messier than before.

* * *

_**Thursday**_

This time, everyone was riding in Jess's van. The ride was going relatively smoothly… so far. However, then Zee decided to change the station. She found a jazz station and started snapping her fingers to the music.

"Ooh, jazz! Can you dig it?"

"Ugh, no way are we listening to that!" Kara didn't dig it, changing the station to very loud rock metal music, prompting Zee and Jordan to cover their ears, not digging it. "Oh yeah, here we go!" Jordan then switched the station until he found a station doing electro swing.

"Hey, electro swing! Why not this?"

"No jazz."

"Metal."

"Electro-swing." The trio kept fighting over the station until Kara accidentally breaks the knob while Jordan was using it. They tried to toss it over until Jess reached her breaking point.

"IF YOU THREE CAN'T SETTLE DOWN, I WILL TURN THIS VAN AROUND AND-"

"Jess, look out!" Zee interrupted her, showing that a car was right in front of them, prompting her to slam on the brakes. The van stopped right in front of it, making only a small ding.

"Okay, that was close. At least the van is still intact." The bumper fell and all the tires deflated. Okay, scratch that, THIS was her breaking point.

"_THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT!_" All her friends got out almost immediately as she drove off, leaving them to sulk. They all felt bad about this and needed to do something.

"Hmm…."

"What is it, Jordan?"

"I feel that we need to make this up to her."

"Well, duh!"

"But I do know how we can…" He gathered the girls in a huddle and explained his idea.

* * *

Later…

* * *

"So you girls are going to fix the van up yourselves?"

"Yes, ma'am." They were at Jess's place, trying to convince her mother to let them fix it up.

"Well, I'm not sure how you all can fix this van up but knock yourselves out. Just don't mess it up more than it already is." They all saluted and was given the van. Making sure no one was looking, Jordan turned on his watch and set the coordinates, shooting a beam and creating a portal in front of them.

"So you girls are certain that you want to do this? No offense but you're about to enter a dimension where the physics are different."

"Come on, Jordan. We've been fighting crime for almost a year now! Given how you fight, it shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"And besides, that's his world! And you know how we feel about each other!"

"Okay. You've been warned…" The van was pushed into the portal as the girls followed.

* * *

_**E-8311**_

A portal opened, literally spitting out the van and the team. Everyone got up and got a good look at where they were: New Yolk City.

"Man, why is every so… bright?"

"It's a dimension running on the Golden Age of Cartoons. Alright, follow me." Jordan led the rest of the Girls to the city with the van in tow. When they entered, they got a map from a stand literally called "News". The map in question didn't have a lot of detail, as Diana took notice of.

"I do not think this map would help us find him. It does not look… detailed."

"Well, yeah. See, detailing in animation costs _money_. Now, we're here and we need to go there. So…" He pulled a marker out and drew a pathway, which actually appeared on the ground, to the girls surprised. "And that's the path we need to take. TAXI!"

A taxi instantly appeared before the group.

"Where to?"

"Black Forest, Queens please!" Jordan got in as the others looked concerned.

"Are we all going to fit?"

"Of course, just get in!" They all did… and to their surprise, the taxi was spacious enough to fit them all. At this point, they all just sat in silence as the taxi drove off.

* * *

Transitional scene…

* * *

The team got out of the taxi as Jordan paid the man. They stood before a house before they walked up to it and rang the doorbell. They waited until it opened revealing…

"Peter Porker at your service!" He realized who he was talking to after opening. "Girls! Jordan! Zee!" He webbed up to her, hugging on contact.

"Love seeing you, babe!"

"You as well! So what brings you all here?" Kara took the conversation.

"Well, a couple of things. First, your dimension makes absolutely no sense! Second, can you fix a van?"

"Well, I've fixed a car before… maybe I can do a van. Wait, you mean Jessica's? Like, right there?" They nodded as he pointed to the ruined van. "Man, it really got a number done on it. Okay, sure, I shouldn't have anything else to do until tomorrow morning. Give me a second…" He closed the door and came out seconds later with a box of tools. He went to the car with the other Girls and got to work on the van.

Long story short, he worked on it for about an hour, adding a new feature to it involving the Girls, as well as one that would prevent it from being wrecked. Once it was finished, they said their goodbyes as they opened the portal back to their world.

"See you soon, Porker!"

"You as well, Zee! Oh, and next time, you guys can call me if you plan on visiting again. You know, so you don't get too confused about how stuff works here."

"Oh, we will do!" They all disappeared with the van into the portal.

* * *

_**Friday**_

Jess walked out of the library, still bummed about what happened yesterday. She felt that she was a little hard on them but it was her van that she took a long time to fix it. Which is what makes what's about to happen much sweeter.

"Tah-dah!" To her surprise, the van was completely fixed up, thanks to her friends.

"Wow, I can't believe it, you guys are the best! Thank you so much!" She pulled everyone into a group hug. "Now, who's up for a ride!"

"Yeah!" They all got into the car, which looked a bit different on the inside.

"Just out of curiosity, how _did_ you fix up the car, anyway?"

"Oh, well, we went to Porker's dimension. He fixed it up and made it better than ever!"

"How?"

"You are in the driver's seat of our own team vehicle!" Jess was at a loss for words, not sure about how she can thank them for this.

"How can I repay you?"

"Oh, don't worry about it! As time goes on, you're gonna learn of what this can do now? So where to?"

"You know what? Who's up for the pier?" Everyone cheered as they drove off to Metropolis Pier to celebrate.

* * *

**AU: So I think I've been too focused on my main story recently so here's one that I've been wanting to do for a while. Jordan's comment about there being more to the van than meets the eye is going to become more apparent in later episodes that feature it.**

**Well, as always, leave a review! Never hurts to help!**


End file.
